Pineapple Sky
by Aznkizz
Summary: Pineapples. Delicious, sweet, and tangy. Can the boy that we refer to as a pineapple learn to grow and love alongside his destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Title:Pineapple Sky

Author and her different pen names: Aznkizz, Chidori, Chika Odori, Chris-chan

A/N: This will be my first chapter fic and it's on a couple that I'm not totally obsessed with but I do support them and I hope that will give me enough content to fill up your imaginations! Okay, fine! I'll stop treating you like little kids!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Naruto. Damn Masashi does and he made Sasuke look exactly the same after 2 and a half years…. Damn him…

* * *

_Quite a strange plant. A strange fruit to be exact. Pineapples don't seem to know which way is up. Their spikes go to the side they also seem to wander in the right direction for a moment but then they lose focus and trail off the right path… All they had to do was follow the blue sky and the bright yellow sun…_

A lazy yawn escaped his lips as his eyes finally formed a symbiotic relationship with the sun and its brightness. It had partially escaped behind the wispy clouds of a perfect summer day. Empty dreams… he always enjoyed those… The sun slightly kissed his skin and the grass comforted him. The wind always sang him soft lullabies as he would gently fall asleep, as he was doing at that very moment.

Meanwhile, a certain kunoichi tended to her flowers as she softly hummed a tune. Each one had meant something different to her. She found herself taking care of one particular rose. She wasn't sure why and she didn't even notice that she was doing it. A thought of pineapples lingered in her mind but she quickly diminished it as taking care of her flowers were important now. It didn't seem to strike her that she might be falling in love.

The boy opened his eyes to find himself in a meadow. He wasn't at all startled because he often found himself in that meadow. The occasional scolding for being late to return home and the optional replies of rolling his eyes or simply stating 'How troublesome' would kick in at around the time he reached a 10-foot diameter within his doorstep. Once he reached it, his over demanding mother wouldn't let him or his father hear the end of it. He always would wonder why his father would let his mother boss him around like that but he would always mention she was pretty when she smiled or a lame comeback along those lines…

Opening her closet, the girl tried in vain to pick her outfit for tomorrow. Red? No… Purple? No…White? She found it just too hard to choose. Finally, she chose the outfit that she appeared to wear everyday. What was the point anyway? If a guy was going to spot her, he better spot her for who she was! Wait, no… she was more of the fashionable type… the trendsetter as some may call it but no one in Konoha ever copied the same exact outfits. It just wasn't done. After eating dinner, sleep would be her revitalizing time and she always needed her beauty sleep.

'Being a lazy ass boy just isn't as easy as it seems' he thought right before he went to sleep…

* * *

A/N: Okay, that is my chapter for today because of temporary Writer's Block. Don't worry! I'll update as long as people BESIDES MY FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL review. I know I haven't mentioned names yet but I was hoping to catch on to the suspense kind of atmosphere even though it's obvious the boy is Shikamaru. I won't reveal the girl for a while and I'm not gonna make it obvious until her roll starts to become more stronger on Shikamaru's behalf. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pineapple Sky

Author and her different pen names: Aznkizz, Chidori, Chika Odori, Chris-chan

A/N: I really wanted to put out a chapter 'cause I'm most likely going on hiatus for about a month and I didn't want to leave with just one chap for this fic…

Disclaimer: I do not claim Naruto, the manga, as my own. That is why this is called a **_DIS_**claimer.

* * *

_Pineapples just need a bit of guidance… guidance to find out where they are finally supposed to belong. They don't like being told what to do and that is why they often stray off course. They're rebellious._

Shikamaru found that he had sleepwalked into the meadow. Again. He slightly shifted his position and supported his head by propping his hands behind his neck. He gazed up at the sky lingering on many thoughts but couldn't seem to keep his mind on one. What in the sky kept him so intrigued? Was it the way it was a peaceful lazy color or the fact that the sky was endless?

She gaped disgusted with herself. She had scribbled all over her paper and it only struck her that she was doodling when she finished drawing on her arm. She immediately crushed the paper and threw it in the trash. Then she went to the bathroom to wash up. She scrubbed her arm with soap and water spitefully until the vivid colors she etched into her skin disappeared. All that was left were faint marks but they were red and vivid against her ghostly pale skin. They could be easily decoded to find a drawing of a rose and a single name: Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ran his right hand through his spiky hair. Hesitantly, he thought about what he should do. His parents knew he was in the field after all. They had gotten use to the fact that he would occasionally go there even if it weren't his intentions. He was already a chuunin anyway, so what's there to worry about? He decided that he should hang out with his best friend that day. Chouji was getting pretty strong for a kid who likes to eat all the time. Shikamaru quickly stopped by his house to freshen up. Then, his feet gathered a small amount of chakra as they lightly brushed the ground with each running step getting closer and closer to Chouji's house.

She hated it. Why did she have this sudden craving for pineapples? She practically hated pineapples. Well, that's what she claimed anyway… Walking mindlessly around Konoha was definitely not going to get rid of her urges. What was she supposed to do? She knew Konoha didn't sell pineapples at this time of year. She felt hopeless and soon, she would feel very annoyed…

Shikamaru whipped by some girl who he could barely recognize from the speeds he was going at. Heck! He could barely see anything at all for that matter. He preferred not being recognized by other people. It was all too troublesome to be criticized or praised, even for a little while. What was the point of it anyway? It was a complete waste of time. Shikamaru was one to live a laid-back life. He didn't need fame, glory, or recognition. All he needed was the sky and a few close friends…

She was lying on the ground completely annoyed that some boy had ran past her without even apologizing. "How rude…" she quietly muttered to herself. Her longing for pineapples had vanished but the girl became disgusted when it came back. "Troublesome…" she murmured as she walked home. What else was there for her to do? Get run over by a guy again? There was no way she wanted that, so she nonchalantly went home only to find herself going to the meadows.

Why was he there? Where exactly was he? It definitely wasn't Chouji's house. He stared at the building for a bit, his eyes slightly widened from their usually drowsy stature, and his heart skipped every other beat. He couldn't be here. He just had to leave. After all, it was HER house. He ran to the security of his meadows, trying to escape, no, deny, everything that had just happened…

* * *

A/N: Don't you just hate cliffies? Well, I do too. See the little button down there? Don't worry! It doesn't bite! Click it and leave me something to inspire my next chappie. The girl will be revealed soon 'cause I can't think of any more scenes that will make her identity discreet! Now comments for you people! 

To the reviewers:

**ThunderAnn:** Heh… You're always there to support me aren't ya! Well that's what real-life friends are for! - el yo! (Ha-ha I jock you!)

**MissRikku:** Thanks for reading my fic! If you think you don't like the couple I'm sorry! I don't wanna make you read something you don't support! I'm glad that you like how it's written and I hope that what I write will be able to satisfy you!

To the readers who don't review: Thank you for reading my fic. I know it has a crappy format and a lame summary but that can't be helped. Thank you for showing some interest in my works as I greatly appreciate it! I hope to hear reviews from you in the near future!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pineapple Sky

Author and her different pen names: Aznkizz, Chidori, Chika Odori, Chris-chan

A/N: YAY! Aren't you so glad that I'm back? **::cricket chirping::** uhm… okay, I'll pretend I heard a lot of applause and cheers from you people. **::Takun does Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and applauds::** TAKUN! I don't need you to always hit my stories and blah! (Takun: BUT ONEE-SAMA!) **::pushes Takun out of auditorium that just happened to be what we were inside::** Okay, now I am back from my MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR hiatus and you will love me for it! **::cricket chirping::****::sweatdrop::** I get it! You guys don't love me! **::cries::** Well, I love you guys so I'm letting you have this chapter. (Takun: **::cough::** even though you guys are being mean **::cough::**)

Disclaimer: I'm tired of making these up. Why don't I say I own Naruto? I'll change my name to Masashi Kishimoto and say that it's a girl's name. What's wrong with that?

* * *

_Bright rays of light stretch out to brush across the surface of the earth. The sun may slightly scorch the poor pineapples (even if it is essential), but the blue shades of the sky soften the harsh impact and catch the pineapples in the deepest of trances. The sores are soothed by the vibrancy of the dying day. The sky can mesmerize._

Shikamaru arrived at the meadows to see a pale figure in the distance. He could tell it was a female by uh… her… _curves_… Yes, Shikamaru **IS** aware of these characteristics. The girl was embracing the warmth of the sun while Shikamaru found it a bit troublesome. He watched her fall back to lie in the grass. She spread and waved her arms to graze the soft green plant life. He couldn't help but watch her beautiful form. The sun couldn't catch his attention anymore. The only thing that his senses could take in was the girl in the grass. He had to meet her…

The pale woman sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. She hugged them a while and took in the sweet aromas of the fragrant flowers. She took out a sprits bottle that she carried around occasionally and sprayed the vibrant flowers with a solution containing water, vitamins, and nutrients that she had made in her spare time. She sensed a presence so she turned to find a familiar face watching her. She easily could identify him but it did not work vice versa. Her eyes widened as she breathed two simple words to form a fragment. _"Why, Shikamaru?"_ Too many thoughts ran through her head as she ran along with them across the meadow to the safety of her home. She fumbled with the doorknob as she vainly opened the door and finally slammed it behind her. Her palms lightly applied pressure against the varnished mahogany door and she pivoted so her back would replace her hands. Her muscles felt weak from the unfathomable burdens of her mind so her knees buckled and she slid down to meet the cold marble tiles on the floor.

Shikamaru was starting to feel the wrath of the heat. The humidity of the air didn't help the situation either. The girl had left so his senses returned to normal. On this rare occasion, Shikamaru couldn't help but meet the cooling comfortable serenity of the shadows of the forest. He was a genius of the shadows after all. This could be a great time to practice… if he wasn't such a lazy ass. But, it would take a miracle for someone like Shikamaru to change his sloth-like ways. The breeze gently teased him with the temporary feeling of relief but it also brought gifts. The one to take into mind is the flyer that flew into **Shikamaru's face**. _Troublesome flyer…_ he simply thought as he took the time to look over it. The flyer pithily informed Shikamaru about the festival that would take place on White Day. Shikamaru noted that all of his female friends had sent him gifts on Valentine's Day so he had to think of a way to repay their flattery and generosity. _What am I going to do?_

Her figure regained composure and stood up which introduced her head to the doorknob. "Owww…." She rubbed the throbbing pains vigorously. Then she remembered that the White Day festival was in two days. She needed to get an outfit…

Dragged all over Konoha to find his female acquaintances a perfect gift was not pleasant for Shikamaru. His mother sure was a troublesome woman for doing this but at least she was making it easier for him to find everyone the perfect gift. He had paid for all his gifts today yet the loathsome duties of carrying them all home wouldn't be today. Shikamaru was actually quite thoughtful with his gifts; White Day was a day of strategy and Shikamaru loved that kind of stuff. The strategy of finding the perfect gift but not leading them on or the fact that Shikamaru did have a certain person in mind to lead on was a difficult layout to plan. Eventually, he had found a charming approach towards the matter and all would be well in two days… _Kuso… I still need formal robes…_

The young woman had gone to find the perfect outfit for White Day. She had tried on kimono after kimono and after a while, she decided the traditional style wouldn't be enough for that day. She needed to go on the wild side. Who would want to dress up too fancy on any holiday anyway? There could be an assigned mission at any time! She sorted through some blouses, skirts, and shoes. Just 'cause she was originally looking for one outfit didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of a **sale.** All girls deserve to spoil themselves occasionally! Once she left the juniors department, she unconsciously added a bounce to her step while she approached her house during the hour of the dying day. The stabbed sky, underscored with bleeding oranges and hot seething pinks.

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry. My writing abilities have slipped from me. I actually wrote this during the beginning of last summer and I haven't been able to found inspiration like it since then. Again I apologize. If I never finish this, you may yell at me.

To the reviewers:

**ThunderAnn:** You're always supporting me, reviewing me, and praising me! What more could I ask from you? Actually, I'd like a tablet, and a new laptop, and my old writing skills, and a mesh top, and a star named after me, and a………..

**MissRikku:** I'm so glad that you like my writing style because I tend to dislike it since it lacks so much. Thank you for staying by me in this fic!

**Taana:** I know what you mean by being a lazy reviewer. Heck, we're all lazy reviewers! I'll admit that even I am. I understand that computers can be very slow and that you may be just busy at the time you finally get to read it but just try to drop in a word whenever you can! n-n

**tomadoi no ko:** Thanks for the support! Heh, my computer finally got fixed but I haven't been up to the task of writing too many fan fictions yet. I think I lost my feel for it…

To the readers who don't review: Just review whenever you can! It makes me happy just to know that you READ my stories but I would greatly appreciate a review occasionally!


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry and I apologize for the following.

I'm dropping all my fan fiction projects that are in progress. It has nothing to do with how many views or how many reviews or any stats at all. It just has to do with the fact that I've lost my muse, I haven't been actually keeping up with the Naruto manga anymore, and I lost my interest in my previous stories from not being able to work with them for so long. To add to that, all my files I had typed up before my whole "Fan Fiction Writer's Block" and "Computer Crash" ALL OF IT… is gone. I had saved them all onto a CD from my old computer and then when I tried opening the files on this new computer, it said that the CD was empty. (I am no longer in possession of the old computer by the way and all the files on it are probably deleted by now anyway.) The only reason I was able to post up that last chapter of Popstar Love a month ago was because I had it written down on paper. I am deeply sorry if I have disappointed any of you as a writer but I hope to come up with fresh new ideas that will surpass the work I have already done. For now, I'll most likely do short stories if anything. However, I have school work to catch up with at the moment and I have no idea how I'll live through this school year.

Thank you for all the support that you have given me!

Aznkizz 10-13-07


End file.
